


Can I Trust You (With My Heart)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bonding, Coming Out, Dogs, Felching, First Time, First gay experience, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom! Carlos, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos and Valtteri meet up so their new puppies can play together.Valtteri makes a confession and Carlos decides to help him.





	Can I Trust You (With My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Those two pups are the cutest and I die a little everytime I see them in my Insta feed <3  
> I actually do really like this pairing as well, so if anyone agrees, I'm definitely up for writing more!!  
> Enjoy ;)

Carlos was already in the park when Valtteri arrived, his dog Piñón excitedly running around him. Fanni barked and whined when Valtteri didn’t release her from her leash, and Valtteri chuckled when he saw the pup’s tail was wagging full force. 

Carlos gave him a small wave in greeting as Valtteri clipped the leash from his Dalmatian’s colar, both men smiling as the dogs ran to each other and sniffed excitedly.

“Hi.” Valtteri said as he walked over to stand next to the Spaniard. 

“They are so cute.” Carlos said with a beaming smile, chuckling as both dogs clumsily tried to nudge the other and play. 

They had decided to meet up with their new pups, so the dogs could play a little. Valtteri still felt a bit awkward, the arrangement they’d made had been quite spontaneous and besides the dogs and F1, they had very little in common. 

“Want to sit down?” Carlos asked, pointing at a small bench. Valtteri shrugged and nodded, following Carlos over there. 

He noticed the Spaniard was shivering slightly in the chilly weather, and hesitantly shrugged off the coat he wore over his hoodie. 

“Here.” he muttered, draping it over Carlos’s shoulder. 

“Gracias.” Carlos answered, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Valtteri tried to ignore how attractive he was and quickly turned his head away. 

The dogs, how tireless they sometimes seemed, eventually had enough of running around the park, and headed back to their owner, Fanni resting her head on Valtteri’s lap while Piñót tried to jump onto Carlos, his muddy paws leaving tracks on the man’s jeans and shirt already before Carlos could push him away.

“Idiota!” Carlos told the dog, but he was chuckling, Valtteri joining in. 

The moment was broken as suddenly, it started to rain, large, fat drops falling from the sky.

“Shit!” Carlos cursed, jumping to his feet. Valtteri followed suit and surprised even himself by gently taking Carlos’s wrist.

“Come on, my apartment is close.” 

~~

“I hate rain.” Carlos declared with a huf as they stood in Valtteri’s bedroom, the dogs asleep in the kitchen, where they could do the least damage. Carlos was rubbing a towel over his hair in an effort to dry it, the dark strands sticking up at odd angles in result but not looking particularly dry.. Valtteri reached out and pushed the soft strands back in place as best he could, before realising what he was doing and rapidly pulling his hand away.

“Don’t stop, is nice.” Carlos told him, shuffling a little closer while eying the Finn curiously. Valtteri drew in a sharp breath, but reached out to card his fingers through Carlos’s hair again. The Spaniard let out a sound close to a pur, leaning into the touch as his eyes fluttered close. Another shiver went through Carlos’s body.

“Still cold?” Valtteri asked him, drawing him closer. Carlos made a noncommittal noise and cuddled close to Valtteri, his head resting on the man’s shoulder as Valtteri hesitantly wrapped his arms around him.

Carlos tilted his head up to look at him. Valtteri’s eyes were immediately drawn to his lips but he didn’t move, couldn’t move.

“You okay?” Carlos asked, sounding almost breathless. Valtteri drew in a shaky breath.

“I’ve never… not with a man at least.” he whispered. Carlos nodded thoughtfully.

“But do you want to?” he asked softly. Valtteri nodded, because looking into those doe brown eyes, and seeing Carlos lick his lips teasingly, had made him want to do nothing less.

Carlos didn’t waste time and Valtteri huffed when he felt the Spaniard’s plump lips press over his. The hint of stubble on Carlos’s face, combined with the smell of the man’s aftershave was a little weird to the Finn, but definitely not bad. Valtteri kissed back, experimentally licking at the seam of Carlos’s lips. Carlos let out a moan and parted his lips to let Valtteri’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

Every little gasp and mewl Carlos let out went straight to Valtteri’s crotch, making him groan and pull the Spaniard closer. Carlos pushed him over to a chair, Valtteri sitting down with a hum before groaning as Carlos moved onto his lap, straddling his thighs. Carlos moaned against Val’s lips and grinded his hips down, letting out a needy sound when he felt the growing bulge in Valtteri’s pants press against his ass. 

Valtteri made a slight noise in protest as Carlos pulled away, sliding off Valtteri’s lap and kneeling in front of him.

“Okay?” Carlos purred, innocently fluttering his eyelashes. Valtteri nodded, biting his lip as Carlos teasingly ran his hands up Valtteri’s thighs, spreading them apart a little so he could settle between them. 

“You can tell me to stop…” Carlos muttered softly, before starting to undo Valtteri’s belt. Valtteri lifted his hips slightly to let Carlos pull his jeans and boxers out of the way, not in the very least thinking about telling Carlos to stop.

“Won’t be needing those anymore.” Carlos said with a wink as he flung Valtteri’s jeans to the corner of the room.

Valtteri’s cock was almost completely hard already, pressing up against his stomach. Carlos bit his lip at the sight, shuffling a little closer. Valtteri kept quiet, but still didn’t stop him, only letting out a strangled moan when Carlos’s tongue dragged over the length of his cock.

“Fuck…” he said breathlessly as Carlos’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock. Valtteri’s lips were parted as he looked down on the Spaniard, who was innocently gazing up at him as he bobbed his head, the soft sucking noises almost driving Valtteri mad. 

“You feel so good…” he found himself praising. Carlos mewled and relaxed his throat, taking Valtteri’s cock down even further. Valtteri tangled his fingers in Carlos’s soft hair, urging him further. 

After a long moment, Carlos gagged slightly and Valtteri let him pull away, gently massaging the man’s scalp, Carlos humming and leaning in to the touch as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Val…” Carlos murmured softly. Valtteri nodded. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me…” Carlos moaned. Valtteri drew in a sharp breath.

“Carlos I…” he fumbled for words.

“I know… Is okay, can take the lead.” Carlos told him. Valtteri hesitated but then nodded, blushing slightly as Carlos grinned and stood up, pulling off his T-shirt before wiggling out of his jeans. Valtteri quickly got rid of his hoodie too while Carlos almost jogged over to the bedside table and came back with a bottle of lube. 

Valtteri nibbled on his bottom lip as he took in sight of Carlos’s naked body, all lean muscle and tan skin, as the younger man headed back to him. Valtteri made to move away from the chair, but Carlos stopped him by straddling his legs, arms loosely slung around Valtteri’s neck.

“You sure you’re okay with your first time with a man being with me?” Carlos asked him softly, almost bordering on insecure. Valtteri just nodded, unsure if he could even speak English at this stage and tugged Carlos down to kiss him again, sighing as Carlos’s plump lips moved against his. 

Carlos uncapped the bottle of lube with one hand, pulling away from Valtteri’s lips a little reluctantly. He took one of Valtteri’s hands and squirted the lube onto the Finn’s fingers. 

He brought Valtteri’s arm around him, pressing the slick digits against his bum before moving his own hands back to Valtteri’s cheeks, deepening their kiss.. 

Valtteri moved his second hand to Carlos’s ass as well, spreading the lube from hand to hand and over the Spaniard’s behind, before hesitantly running his fingers through the man’s crack and over his hole.

Carlos moaned, his hips twitching slightly, and he reached behind him to guide Valtteri’s wrist again, sighing shakily as Valtteri understood what he wanted and pushed a finger into him. Carlos threw his head back with a moan as Valtteri pressed his finger in more firmly. The Finn regarded his reactions for a moment before ducking down and experimentally licking Carlos’s nipple, the younger man moaning louder now and arching his back to give him better access.

‘Guess that worked.’ Valtteri thought to himself. 

“Need to open me up.” Carlos choked out. “Two fingers now.” Valtteri groaned and pressed a second finger into him, Carlos feeling so incredibly tight around his two digits that his cock twitched at the thought of properly fucking into him. 

He removed his fingers, before pressing both his middle fingers inside, that way able to spread Carlos open a little..

“Ohh, more of that.” Carlos gasped, resting his head on Valtteri’s shoulder. Valtteri complied, twisting and moving his fingers as Carlos gasped and mewled. 

“Enough…” Carlos gasped out after a moment, catching Valtteri’s forearm and clumsily trying to pull his hands away. “Don’t want to cum yet.” he added with a shudder.

“Move to the bed?” Valtteri asked, sucking a bruise on Carlos’s collarbone. 

“Uhuh…” was all Carlos managed in answer. Valtteri pushed himself up from the chair, his hand still on Carlos’s bum as he lifted the man up as well, carrying him to the bed. He carefully laid Carlos down on the soft covers, crawling over him.

“God, you’re perfect.” Valtteri murmured, looking down at the Spaniard. Carlos’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes lidded and his lips swollen from all the kissing. His dark hair was already mused adorably and Valtteri couldn’t resist running his hands through it some more. 

Carlos pushed the bottle of lube in his direction with a moan. Valtteri took it, and slicked up his cock, moaning as he stroked himself. Carlos arched his back at the sound, trying desperately to get closer. 

“Inside me…” he gasped. “Please Valtteri…” his accent was thicker now, voice laced with want and lust and Valtteri couldn’t say no. 

He lined himself up, drawing Carlos into a kiss as he pushed into his heat. Carlos moaned loudly, nails digging into Valtteri’s shoulder blades. He was tight and clenching around Valtteri’s cock, and the Finn knew he could never last long like this.

“Move…” Carlos told him, rocking his hips slightly. Valtteri pulled out before thrusting back in again, trying to find a rhythm. When he found one that worked for both of them, judging by the way Carlos was gasping and babbling incoherently beneath him, he noticed the Spaniard’s hard cock pressed between their stomachs. He reached between them to grasp Carlos’s cock into a loose fist, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Won’t… won’t last…” Carlos gasped. Valtteri groaned and thrusted sharply into him, at the same time moving his thumb over Carlos’s slit. 

Carlos let out a whine, going rigid under Valtteri before gasping as he came, shuddering through his orgasm. Valtteri groaned as well and followed soon after, pushing into him and bringing Carlos close as he too came, spilling deep inside the Spaniard. 

He tried to catch his breath a little afterwards, resting on his elbows to keep his weight of Carlos, who was clinging onto him desperately, letting out a soft whimper as Valtteri pulled out of him. Valtteri kissed him tenderly before getting up, moving to the bathroom to get a soft cloth to clean them both up a little. 

He moved back and bit his lip when he saw Carlos was still sprawled on his back, one arm slung over his stomach and his eyes closed, his chest still heaving slightly. Valtteri moved between his legs, spreading Carlos’s thighs apart. 

Carlos’s hole was twitching, some cum dribbling out of him and the sight made Valtteri groan. The Finn smirked slightly, before rolling Carlos onto his stomach.

“What are you-” Carlos groggily started, before moaning sharply as Valtteri’s mouth pressed against his hole, tongue licking into him. Valtteri hummed and spread the Spaniard’s cheeks apart as best he could, licking and sucking his own cum out of him as Carlos twitched and shivered, still overly sensitive. 

Just as Valtteri wanted to move away, he felt Carles started to tense under him again. He licked and sucked more firmly, feeling a rush of almost pride as Carlos let out a strangled gasp and came a second time. 

Carlos sagged against the pillows in a boneless heap afterwards, mewling and groaning as Valtteri still cleaned him with a cloth, even the soft cloth too much now against his overstimulated body.

“Carlos…” Valtteri said softly, moving to lie down next to the Spaniard. Carlos let out a grunt and rolled around to cuddle close to the Finn, sighing contently as Valtteri wrapped him up in his arms, Carlos’s face pressed against his solid chest.

“That was amazing.” Carlos said, followed by another shudder. 

“I agree.” Valtteri murmured softly. 

“Should do this more often.” Carlos decided before yawning. Valtteri chuckled and pulled away slightly, Carlos grumbling discontentedly, to pull the covers up over them, rolling onto his side to let Carlos properly cuddle into him. 

“We definitely should.” he answered, lips brushing over Carlos’s forehead as the Spaniard sighed happily. 

Valtteri was even more glad now that he had Fanni, because without her, he would have never found his Spaniard,


End file.
